Mr Vocalist and Me
by you-know-who19
Summary: Cita-cita Mikan pupus ditengah jalan. Namun, Natsume membawa harapan bagi Mikan, untuk kembali meraih impiannya. Walaupun harus membohongi dunia. Sanggupkah Mikan melawan egonya, kemudian membuang janji dengan kakeknya, dan menerima tawaran Natsume?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari _Sky Blue Scramble_ karya _Nishimura Tomoko_, volume ke 2. Waktu _Ninomiya Sora_ terpaksa jadi artis lelaki karena skandal. Fan fiction pertama.

Summary: Tak pernah disangka olehnya. Mimpinya yang pupus ditengah jalan, akan kembali lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia harus membohongi dunia untuk menggapai mimpi itu? Termasuk mengingkari janjinya dengan orang yang paling disayanginya, sang kakek. Walaupun ada sedikit kendala, akhirnya kini semua masalah dapat terselesaikan. Sekarang, selamat datang di dunia musik selebritis, Sakura Mikan!

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything, except my OCs and this story's plot.

Genre: Romance – Drama – Humor.

Rate: T for safety.

* * *

_**Mr. Vocalist and Me – Prologue: Sakura's First Landing**_

"Biarkanlah musik yang menunjukkan

seluruh perasaanmu,"

* * *

Di sini, Alice Music Gakuen. Aku Sakura Mikan, sedang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan bagi para calon beasiswa. Teman baikku yang terbaik, Imai Hotaru adalah salah satu siswa kebanggaan A.M.G. jurusan musik klasik bagian piano. Ia pindah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo setahun yang lalu, untuk belajar di sekolah musik ternama ini.

Kini, lembaran kertas pengumuman kelulusan bagi calon beasiswa dibuka. Nomor ujianku 72, seperti usia kakekku yang juga guru piano terkenal di kampung halamanku.

Nomor 72... Nomor 72...

Kurasakan badanku mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Mikan, bersikaplah biasa saja," kata Hotaru yang menemaniku. Hotaru sudah menjadi siswi disini. Dan itu termasuk salah satu alasanku mengikuti tes beasiswa A.M.G. untuk tahun ajaran berikutnya. Kalau lulus, aku bisa saja sekelas dengan Hotaru. Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan universitas lho, kami masih kelas dua bagian mengengah atas.

Di A.M.G., terdapat enam jam mata pelajaran. Tiga jam untuk mata pelajaran biasa, dan tiga jam untuk mata pelajaran pilihan. Mata pelajaran pilihan adalah musik. Para muridnya mempunyai sensei sendiri untuk mengajari mata pelajaran pilihan. Biasanya, para sensei mengajar sekitar lima sampai enam orang dalam satu ruangan latihan. Karena itu, guru yang berada di A.M.G. sangat banyak!

Aku berharap mendapatkan Narumi-sensei. Beliau adalah guru Hotaru disini. Beliau juga seorang pianis ternama. Tapi kudengar-dengar, katanya sifatnya itu aneh.

"Tapi Hotaru-chan, aku sangat tegang!"

Kulihat Hotaru menghela napas panjang. Ngomong-ngomong, selain bermain piano, Hotaru juga sangat ahli dalam bidang fotografer. Ia juga dikenal sebagai penemu jenius muda. Hotaru sering menciptakan benda-benda aneh namun sangat berguna. Dan dengan keahliannya itu dalam bidang fotografer, ia sering memeras atau mengancam seseorang dengan selembar foto.

Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hotaru. "Tujuh puluh dua...!"

"Tujuh puluh dua...! Tujuh puluh du—"

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Begitulah yang kumaksud dengan benda-benda aneh ciptaan Hotaru. Aku terpental karena ditembak oleh senapan udara bernama Baka Gun. Kata Hotaru, benda itu diciptakan untuk menembak seorang bodoh sepertiku. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kami bisa menjadi teman baik.

"I-itai!" ucapku. Kudengar Hotaru membalas, "Karena itu, diam saja dan jangan bertingkah laku seperti orang bodoh."

Baik, baik. Mari kita lihat ke lembaran pengumuman yang kini dibuka dan sudah mencapai nomor 54. Wow, selamat untuk nomor 54 yang lulus beasiswa ini. Katanya, hanya lima belas orang yang dipilih untuk mendapat beasiswa.

"Ne Hotaru, nomor lima puluh empat itu siswa ke berapa?" tanyaku pada Hotaru.

Hotaru menoleh ke arahku, kemudian menjawab, "Empat belas,"

Hei pembaca, aku tidak salah dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman baikku yang terbaik yang memiliki bola mata indah berwarna ungu yang bertemu denganku ketika aku masih kelas dua SD, itu 'kan? "NANI—?!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat lagi ke arah lembaran pengumuman yang kini sudah dibuka gulungannya. Kertas penutup nomor terakhir dibuka. Dan kulihat surga dalam kertas itu. "Tujuh puluh dua!! Kyaa, Hotaru! Aku berhasil!"

Yahoo!! Dengan begini, tidak sia-sia aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti tes beasiswa! Kepalaku juga tidak jadi dipenggal oleh kakekku kalau aku gagal! Yeah!

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau berhasil Mikan, selamat," Hotaru menyelamatiku dengan nada datar dan ekspresi membosankan di wajahnya. Agak kesal juga sih, tapi memang begitulah Hotaru. Gadis pendiam yang bermulut tajam dan susah mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Oh Hotaru, aku mencintaimu!" kupeluk Hotaru. Tapi, kebahagiaan ini berakhir sampai ketika—

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Baka Gun lagi, Baka Gun lagi. Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku lulus ke Alice Music Gakuen jurusan piano sebagai murid beasiswa mereka!

Alice Music Gakuen, _here I come_!

Tapi, tanpa kusadari, ternyata kedatanganku ke A.M.G. menyebabkan hidupku berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Lebih tepatnya, pertemuanku dengan cowok itu, menyebabkanku mengingkari janji kakekku yang melarangku untuk bernyanyi.

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

End Note: Cerita ini kayaknya berdasarkan POV Mikan dan Natsume deh. Atau POV Mikan aja ya? Yah, pokoknya liat aja nanti. Kalau begitu, jangan lupa review!

P.S. Gw pake _Track # _ untuk mengganti nama chapter.

* * *


	2. Track 01

Author's Note: Hey, ketemu lagi di chapter pertama! Seperti yang udah gw bilang di prologue, nama chapter gw ganti jadi track. Jadi, kita ketemu di track pertama! Oh ya, gw nggak jadi menetapkan Normal POV sebagai Mikan's POV atau Natsume's POV. Jadi, mulai track ini, semuanya pake Normal POV. Terus satu lagi, Oricon Chart, tangga lagu Jepang, pelesetan kata jadi Onion Chart. Hamasaki Ayumi jadi Hamasaki Ayumu, Thomas Alfa Edison jadi Edition, Bill Gates jadi Bill Open The Gates. Mohon ceritanya dimengerti.

Summary: Tak pernah disangka olehnya. Mimpinya yang pupus ditengah jalan, akan kembali lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia harus membohongi dunia untuk menggapai mimpi itu? Termasuk mengingkari janjinya dengan orang yang paling disayanginya, sang kakek. Walaupun ada sedikit kendala, akhirnya kini semua masalah dapat terselesaikan. Sekarang, selamat datang di dunia musik selebritis, Sakura Mikan!

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything, except my OCs and this story's plot.

Genre: Romance – Drama – Humor.

Rate: T for safety.

Insert song(s): Special Days sung by Yuko Goto, ost. anime Special A

* * *

_**Mr. Vocalist and Me – Track # 01: You Found Me**_

"Biarkanlah musik yang menunjukkan

seluruh perasaanmu,"

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak kedatangan para murid beasiswa Alice Music Gakuen. Syukurlah bagi mereka yang tinggal di luar kota dan tidak mempunyai rumah atau kerabat di Tokyo, namun tetap bisa menempuh pendidikan di sekolah kejuruan musik itu, karena mereka menyiapkan asrama. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama awal tahun ajaran baru.

Diseluruh pelosok sekolah kejuruan terkenal ini, dapat kita dengar berbagai alunan musik mulai dari dentingan piano, alunan biola, siulan seruling sampai deruman drum. Jam pelajaran ke empat untuk para siswa-siswi sekolah musik itu. Dan berarti, waktunya bagi mereka untuk memperdalam pengetahuan mereka tentang musik.

"Sejujurnya, kalau boleh kukatakan, aku lebih ingin masuk kelas vokal daripada piano atau biola," tutur Mikan seraya berjalan menuju ruang latihannya. Hotaru yang berada disampingnya, hanya bisa diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia tahu, bahwa Mikan sangat gemar menyanyi. Kalau boleh diakui, suara Mikan memang suara terbagus yang pernah ia dengar, melebihi diva dunia tarik suara Jepang, Hamasaki Ayumu. Suara Mikan juga sangat mirip dengan suara ibunya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membantah kakekmu yang keras itu. Dasar bodoh…" komentar Hotaru. Begitu mereka sampai di ruangan latihan, tepatnya ruangan no.205, mereka mendengar dentingan piano yang memainkan lagu Fantasie Importu karya Chopin. Mikan menganga mendengar permainan yang elegan dari dalam ruangan itu. Tapi, kalau kita melihat ekspresi Hotaru, sepertinya ia biasa saja. "Hebat sekali," ucap gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Siapa yang memainkannya, ya?" gumam Mikan. Hotaru menghela napas ringan, kemudian berkata kepada Mikan sambil membuka pintu. "Jangan kagum dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dulu. Begitu kau mengenal sifat siapa pianis yang sedang main, aku yakin kau akan sedikit kecewa,"

_Apa maksudnya? _Pikir Mikan.

Begitu pintu dibuka, kedua gadis remaja yang sudah hampir mencapai usia dewasa itu melihat sosok berambut pirang, dengan tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya yang tertutup seakan-akan seperti sedang menghayati permainan pianonya. Namun, yang mengejutkan bagi murid baru kita ini adalah pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Kostum yang seharusnya dipakai tiap hari Natal. Santa Clause?

Menyadari kedatangan seseorang ke ruangan itu, sang pianis yang membuat Mikan terkagum-kagum pada permainan pianonya, membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata ungu seperti milik gadis stoic yang berdiri disampingnya itu. "Ah, kau pasti salah satu dari murid beasiswa itu? Sakura Mikan benar?"

Mikan mengangguk dan tetap memasang wajah penasarannya. Penasaran dengan kostum yang dipakai oleh orang yang kini berdiri di depannya itu. Tunggu sebentar. Berambut pirang, dan bermata ungu. "Anda… Na-Narumi-sensei?"

Dan pria berpakaian Santa Clause itu tersenyum. "Benar."

"Oooh…" ucap Mikan. Ia berpikir, benarkah orang ini yang memainkan karya Fantasie Importu tadi dan membuat Mikan terpersona, _sebelum_ berteriak- "NANI—?!"

"ANDA NARU— UGH,"

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

—dan terpental ke lantai. "Jangan berisik, dasar goblok."

Mikan, Narumi dan beberapa anak yang berada di ruangan latihan itu melirik ke arah Hotaru yang sedang memegang Baka Gun-nya yang terkenal. "Mou, Hotaru-chan!"

Tokoh utama perempuan kita berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol karena perbuatan sahabat baiknya itu. Entah bagaimana mereka yang berlainan sifat, bisa berteman baik dari kecil sampai sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong, kesampingkan hal diatas. Narumi menghampiri Mikan, kemudian memeluknya. Mata Mikan terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh salah satu pianis favoritnya itu. "Na-Narumi-sensei…?"

"Ternyata, Yuka-senpai dan sensei mempunyai keturunan yang sangat cantik. Mikan-chan, kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu." kata guru berambut pirang itu. Apa maksudnya? Narumi mengenal kedua orang tua Mikan? Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus berputar-putar dalam benak Mikan. "Anda kenal dengan orang tuaku?"

Narumi mengangguk tanda ya. "Aku adalah kouhai Yuka-senpai. Sensei juga mengajar disini, jadi tentu saja aku tahu ayahmu," lanjutnya.

Narumi menuntun Mikan masuk kembali dalam ruangan yang besarnya kira-kira setengah dari ruang kelas mereka. Ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan dua grand piano berwarna hitam mengkilap, serta beberapa kursi yang disediakan bagi mereka yang ingin duduk. Tentu saja yang namanya ruang musik, pasti memiliki sebuah lemari untuk menaruh buku-buku musik dan partitur-partitur.

Mikan memandang ke arah empat orang termasuk Hotaru yang duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di dalam ruangan musik itu. Seorang gadis yang kira-kira usianya lebih muda setahun darinya, berambut hitam pendek dan bermata merah tua, lalu disebelahnya ada seorang gadis lain berambut biru laut keriting dan bermata biru es, lalu lelaki bermata hijau dan berambut coklat kemerahan dan yang terakhir tentu saja teman baik tokoh utama kita.

"Nah, mulai hari ini, kalian semua menjadi teman sekelas. Bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain dulu? Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, namaku Narumi dan akulah guru pembimbing kalian dalam mata pelajaran musik pilihan ini. Hobiku adalah cosplay, singkatan dari costume play, karena itu kini aku memakai pakaian Santa Clause walaupun bukan hari Natal. Aku adalah wali kelas 2-A. Salam kenal, murid-muridku!" Narumi memperkenalkan diri panjang lebar tanpa tahu waktu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hotaru, mendekatinya dan menyalami tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita bersama lagi ya, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru melempar tangan Narumi. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu. Aku memilihmu sebagai guruku karena memang menurutku kau berbakat. Itu saja,"

Mikan kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman baiknya yang suka memeras orang itu. Hotaru memuji seseorang! Padahal, dirinya sendiri saja jarang dipuji walau mereka sudah bersama-sama kurang lebih selama sembilan tahun. Bagi Hotaru, mungkin Narumi merupakan seseorang yang bisa diberi rasa hormat, layaknya ia menghormati penemu jenius Thomas Alfa Edition, dan orang terkaya di dunia Bill Open The Gates.

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." tambah Narumi. "Mulai dari gadis cantik bermata merah disana?"

Gadis yang disebutkan oleh Narumi itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada di paling kiri. "Namaku Hyuuga Aoi, 16 tahun. Aku siswa kelas 1-A. Aku sudah bermain piano semenjak usiaku lima tahun. Waktu masih berada di SMP, aku juga bersekolah di sekolah ini, yoroshiku!" katanya dengan suara yang imut, tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah.

_Uwaa, anak yang imut!! Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Hyuuga. _Kata Mikan dalam hati.

"A-anu.. N-n-namaku Ibaragi Nobara. K-kelas 3-C. Sa-sal-salam kenal," ucapnya gugup. Tampaknya, gadis yang paling senior di antara mereka itu sangat pemalu. Narumi mengangguk, kemudian melirik ke arah cowok bermata sipit di samping Nobara, yang sepertinya tertidur dan tidak mendengar keributan serta perkenalan yang baru saja berlangsung tadi.

Narumi menghampirinya, kemudian menepuk-tepuk pundaknya. "Raizo-kun?"

"Sepertinya seorang idiot disana sudah masuk ke alam mimpi semenjak acara perkenalan bodohmu itu," kata Hotaru santai, sambil membaca buku kumpulan partitur piano karya Schubert.

Narumi tersenyum, dan kemudian, melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga oleh semua orang yang berada di situ, kecuali sang gadis pemeras, penemu dan pianis jenius bermata ungu itu.

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri pria yang dipanggil Raizo itu, kemudian menghembuskan napas melalui mulut yang membuat siapapun orang yang melihat kejadian itu merinding, shock, kena serangan jantung, jijik, dan bahkan trauma. "Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, Rai-chan," bisik Narumi dengan nada menggoda.

Dan dalam sekejap, alam semesta dikagetkan dengan sebuah teriakan yang bahkan ruangan musik kedap suara-pun tidak dapat menahannya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, DASAR GURU GAY!"

Begitulah, kata _sleeping boy_ kita. Sedangkan Narumi hanya bisa tertawa. "Gomen, gomen. Nah sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu dulu pada calon teman-teman barumu ini," katanya, namun dengan cepat ditanggapi oleh Hotaru. "Aku tak mau berteman dengan orang bodoh."

"Geez… Kau mengganggu tidur indahku saja. Ehm, namaku Shigeki Raizo, aku kelas 2-A. Sampai tahun ajaran kemarin, aku berada di jurusan piano pop atau keyboard," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Aoi tak tahan untuk menahan tawanya. Gadis imut yang lebih muda setahun dari Mikan dan Hotaru itu cengengesan. "Raizo-kun, kakakku sangat marah karena kau berhenti lho."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoi, kecuali tokoh utama kita yang sangat telmi itu. _Apa yang dimaksud dengan Aoi-chan?_

Kini giliran Hotaru untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari partitur yang sedang ditelitinya, ia mulai berbicara. "Namaku Imai Hotaru. Kelas 2-B, hobi bermain piano, fotografi dan menciptakan benda-benda yang berguna untukku, serta menghasilkan uang. Jika kalian berminat untuk membeli foto-foto artis, atau orang terkenal lain dalam pose mereka yang memalukan, silahkan hubungi diriku di nomor 567-890-333 atau email ke an juga bisa membeli atau memesan benda-benda hasil penemuanku."

Dan dengan kalimat promosi yang dilontarkan oleh Hotaru, seisi ruangan itu mengeluarkan keringat gugup. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kini giliranmu, Mikan-chan." Narumi memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ah iya. Namaku Sakura Mikan, kelas 2-B seperti Hotaru, teman masa kecilku. Aku belajar piano sejak usia 4 tahun dibawah bimbingan kakekku. Selain piano, aku bisa bermain biola. Kegemaranku adalah memakan permen kapas favoritku, Fluff Puffs! Kuharap, kita semua bisa jadi teman baik!" katanya dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian Mikan duduk di kursi kosong antara Aoi dan Nobara.

"Ne, Aoi-chan, tidak apa 'kan kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Aoi mengangguk. Kemudian menjawab senpainya. "Aku juga… Boleh kah aku memanggilmu Mikan-chan?" Dan Mikan pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nobara. "Nobara-senpai, boleh kupanggil Nobara-chan saja?"

Dapat kita lihat wajah Nobara berubah kemerahan. "B-boleh, Mikan-chan… Namamu imut…"

Mikan tersenyum, dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta mengatakan bahwa nama seniornya itu juga imut. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Raizo yang sedang menguap. "Ano, Shigeki-kun, kuharap kita bisa menjadi sahabat, ya?"

Cowok berambut coklat kemerahan itu melihat ke arah Mikan, dan tersenyum, _tersipu_ serta mengangguk. Kemudian, pandangan para murid dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada sensei mereka. "Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang waktunya untuk belajar. Siapa yang mau mempersembahkan lagu duluan?"

"Oi Naru, kita ini sudah dewasa. Bukan anak-anak. Dasar tolol," lontar Raizo dan Narumi hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

* * *

Sementara itu, di gedung ruangan latihan jurusan musik rock, dua orang cowok cakep dengan empat orang di belakang mereka, sedang berjalan menuju sebuah studio latihan yang disediakan Alice Music Gakuen bagi para muridnya yang ingin membuat band pribadi. Dan mereka adalah, salah satu band kebanggaan A.M.G. dan terkenal di seluruh dunia dengan anggota mereka yang masih belasan tahun ,dan yang sudah berhasil meraih peringkat pertama dengan album terbaru mereka dalam Onion Chart. Tak lain selain band bernama No-star.

Terkadang, para masyarakat bingung kenapa mereka menamai band mereka dengan No-star yang artinya tanpa bintang. Tapi, mereka selalu menjawab "Karena tanpa harus menjadi seorang bintang, kami dapat menciptakan musik yang bisa dinikmati oleh orang banyak," No-star telah berhasil menjual kepingan CD mereka sebanyak satu juta kopi, dan meraih penghargaan-penghargaan musik ternama selama dua tahun berturut-turut setelah terbentuknya band mereka. Mereka juga memiliki Fans Club yang anggotanya berjuta-juta lebih dari seluruh dunia.

Mereka tak lain adalah Hyuuga Natsume dengan rambut hitam dan matanya merahnya yang dapat melelehkan hati seorang gadis, 17 tahun, duduk di kelas dua sekolah tingkat atas, menjadi leader, vokalis dan gitaris band tersebut juga seorang pewaris rumah produksi Flame Record yang terkenal, dengan teman baiknya sejak kecil Nogi Ruka, bassist berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang berdarah campur Jepang-Perancis dan pewaris dari Nogi Corporations, sebuah perusahaan yang mendominasi dunia bisnis Jepang dalam bidang pariwisata, ekonomi, teknologi, kesehatan, pangan, dan dunia entertaiment.

Lalu yang berjalan dibelakang mereka adalah Mochiage atau Mochu, drummer berkepala hampir botak, ditemani Kokoroyomi atau biasa dipanggil Koko, bassist kedua atau gitaris ketika Natsume hanya bernyanyi tanpa bermain gitar, yang selalu tersenyum aneh, serta manajer mereka yang masih muda dan termasuk jenius diantara para jenius, Tobita Yuu. Di sampingnya, ada seorang lagi yang bernama Kitsuneme. Ia bukan anggota band atau pun manajer mereka; melainkan pengawal pribadi para No-star yang berkelas, juga teman masa kecil Koko, yang mulai belajar memainkan biola elektrik.

Dan ada lagi, sekumpulan spesies mahkluk hidup yang dinamakan perempuan, dengan mata mereka yang berbentuk hati, membuntuti para pujaan hati mereka yang tampan-tampan dari belakang sana. Fan girls.

"Natsume-sama memang tampan… Ah, Natsume-sama ku memang yang terbaik…" kata seorang cewek diantara sekumpulan spesies itu. "Enak saja, dia milikku!"

"Lebih baik Ruka-san, dia imut, baik hati dan tampan."

"Tidak, Mochu-kun yang terbaik! Wajahnya ketika bermain drum dapat membuat hatiku copot,"

"Copot mukamu. Tentu saja Koko-kun yang imut,"

"Kitsuneme-san!"

"Yuu-sama juga tidak kalah menarik!"

_Well_, terjadi pertengkaran diantara para spesies itu. Sampai seorang gadis berambut seperti rumput laut dan bermata hijau daun menghampiri mereka. "Kalian ini bagaimana sih, sebagai anggota perkumpulan resmi No-star Fan Club, jangan bertengkar satu sama lain! Memalukan." dia tak lain adalah Shouda Sumire, yang berada _sepatutnya_ saat ini sedang berada di kelas musik klasik jurusan biola, dan _juga_ ketua perkumpulan Natsume & Ruka Fan Club di Alice Music Gakuen, _juga_ ketua perkumpulan resmi No-Star Fan Club sedunia.

Kemudian, ia meninggalkan teman-temannya itu, dan berjalan ke arah leader dari band terkenal sedunia itu. "Ah, Natsume-sama, selamat atas keberhasilanmu dan band-mu dalam meraih peringkat pertama di Onion Chart minggu ini! Aku bela-belain terlambat untuk masuk kelas biola hanya untuk mengucapi selamat padamu dan personil band-mu lho!"

Sedangkan sang leader dengan julukan Black Cat, karena membawa kesialan bagi siapa saja yang berani menentangnya itu, menatap Sumire dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. "Memangnya aku peduli? Enyah sana."

Dan Sumire pun, menangis. Sudahlah, tak usah mempedulikan gadis itu. Kita kembali ke para personil band No-star yang kini memasuki studio latihan mereka.

"Oi Tobita, apa kau sudah menemukan penggantinya? Yang bisa bermain keyboard seperti dia dan tentu saja dapat menciptakan lagu membantuku," tanya Natsume sembari memetik salah satu senar gitar elektrik miliknya. Yuu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menyalakan laptopnya, dan memasang flash drive. "Menurut semua biodata para calon keyboardist, bahkan belum ada satu pun yang cocok seratus persen dengan persyaratan yang kau ajukan. Padahal, syaratnya hanya dapat menciptakan lagu, berusia antara 15-18 tahun, serta bisa bermain alat musik minimal dua atau tiga. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dengan satu pun pria yang mendaftar."

Ruka ikut mengangguk. "Menurutku, peserta yang namanya Takamura Taka itu harus kita pertimbangkan. Usianya sepantaran dengan kita, wajahnya tampan. Dapat bermain keyboard atau piano, gitar dan drum dengan baik. Lagu ciptaannya juga bagus. Apa salahnya kita menerima ia?"

Natsume melotot ke arah teman baiknya yang sangat menyukai binatang itu. "Kau belum dengar nyanyiannya? Membuatku merinding."

Mereka pun menghela napas panjang. "Memang sih, belum ada yang sebaik Raizo. Ia bisa bermain piano, keyboard dan gitar. Suaranya juga bagus. Lagu yang diciptakannya juga membuat single kita berada di posisi pertama sejak dua minggu yang lalu dalam Onion Chart. Sayang sekali ia berhenti dan pindah ke dunia musik klasik," ucap Kokoroyomi sembari mengingat masa-masa kenangan mereka bersama mantan personil band mereka.

Raizo. Apakah yang mereka maksud adalah Shigeki Raizo?

Tapi tenang saja, Natsume. Tuhan kini berada di sisimu. Dan dalam waktu dekat, kau akan menemukan anggota band mu yang baru dan sangat cocok berada dalam band mu, walaupun satu kekurangannya membuat kalian harus berbohong pada dunia.

Siapa lelaki beruntung itu? Ah bukan. Maksudku, siapakah orang yang beruntung itu?

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah dibunyikan. Para siswa-siswi Alice Music Gakuen mulai dari tingkat dasar sampai menengah atas pun meninggalkan gedung sekolah, menuju rumah mereka atau asrama. Kecuali beberapa murid yang harus tinggal karena hukuman dari guru-guru yang galak, atau latihan pribadi setelah memesan ruangan latihan, maupun yang hanya iseng berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Sayang sekali kegiatan klub belum dilaksanakan karena masih awal tahun ajaran baru.

Bisa kita lihat, dua sosok gadis berambut coklat keemasan dan hitam berada di atap salah gedung khusus ruangan-ruangan latihan yang memiliki enam lantai dan lantai tujuh sebagai atapnya. Mereka sedang asyik duduk sambil membicarakan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari dan bergosip di bagian utara atap gedung itu.

Namun kalau kita melihat kenyataan, hanya gadis berambut coklat lah yang dari tadi asyik berbicara, sedangkan gadis berambut hitam pendek di sampingnya hanya mendengar _dengan_ wajah bosan.

Sementara di sisi selatan atap gedung itu, para personil, manajer dan pengawal pribadi band kebanggaan A.M.G. itu pun sedang melaksanakan aktifitas mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyeleksi email-email tentang data pribadi calon keyboardist baru mereka, sambil menikmati angin sepoy-sepoy yang berhembus di atas sana.

Dan mereka pun, terus melaksanakan kegiatan masing-masing di atap sekolah, sambil berpikir bahwa mereka dan teman mereka hanya sendirian berada di atap sekolah yang luas itu.

"Ne Hotaru, aku menciptakan lagu baru khusus untuk hari ini. Liriknya baru saja jadi kemarin. Sedangkan nadanya, sudah selesai seminggu sebelum aku berangkat. Untung Jii-chan sama sekali tidak menyadari tentang kegiatan ini selama delapan tahun terakhir. Kurasa, lagu yang kuberi judul Special Days ini sudah menjadi lagu ku yang ke 100!!" kata Mikan dengan semangatnya pada Hotaru yang duduk di sampingnya, sembari memakan snack dengan perisa seafood. Dasar pecinta seafood. "Oh," balas Hotaru pada Mikan.

"Mau dengar?"

Hotaru berhenti mengunyah, menghela napas dan melirik ke arah Mikan. "Nanti saja. Kau tak mau 'kan, ada orang lain yang mengetahui rahasiamu itu selain aku, Kage, Misaki, Youichi dan Eiichi?"

"Tapi, tidak ada orang lain selain kita kok di atap ini. Mereka yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah juga berada di ruangan latihan kedap suara. Mustahil mereka mendengar nyanyianku 'kan?" paksa Mikan pada Hotaru. Ia sangat ingin menyanyikan lagunya yang ke seratus itu. Apa lagi, lagu itu ia persembahkan untuk teman-temannya yang sudah menciptakan hari-hari menyenangkan untuk dirinya, seperti Hotaru.

Gadis dengan julukan Blackmailer Queen itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau kena repot jika rahasiamu terbongkar."

"Ayolah Hotaru… Aku yakin tak ada yang dengar!"

"Dame (tidak)."

"Hotaru!"

"Dame desu,"

"Onegai! Lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu!"

Sekali lagi gadis yang jenius dalam piano dan penemuan itu menghela napas. Ia menaruh snack nya, kemudian menghadap ke temannya. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau, dan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab."

Bibir mungil Mikan pun mengembang dan membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Ketika ia mau memeluk teman baiknya itu, Hotaru langsung mengeluarkan Baka Gun. "Jangan memelukku, menyanyi saja atau kau rasakan ini lagi," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah senapan ciptaannya itu. Mikan tertawa gugup.

"Ya. Mengenai ini juga, aku sudah mempersiapkan iringan musiknya dengan keyboard, lalu kurekam dalam CD ini," Mikan mengeluarkan sekeping CD, dan sebuah discman dari tasnya. Ia memasukkan CD itu, kemudian menekan tombol main-nya, dan begitu intro yang panjangnya kira-kira hanya dua detik itu sudah dimainkan, gadis berambut coklat keemasan ini mulai bernyanyi dengan suara malaikatnya.

"_Warattari kenkashitari ki ga nukenai_

_EVERY DAY, GROWING UP_

_saa kyou wa donna koto ga matteru darou_

_bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS_

_(BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE)—"_

Mikan sangat gemar menyanyi. Bukan menyanyi seriosa, melainkan menyanyikan lagu pop atau rock. Ya. Sebenarnya, musik klasik, piano, biola, semua yang diajarkan kakeknya itu berada pada nomor dua pada daftar kegiatan favoritnya. Kedua orang tua Mikan adalah penyanyi. Mendiang ayahnya bekerja sebagai guru vokal aliran pop di akademi yang kini menjadi tempatnya belajar. Sedangkan ibunya yang menjadi murid ayahnya itu, sukses dengan cita-citanya sebagai penyanyi terkenal. Bahkan, sampai Hamasaki Ayumu, diva dunia pop Jepang pun dijuluki Azumi Yuka ke dua. Azumi Yuka adalah nama panggung ibu Mikan. Kalau kau ingin melihat seperti apa Yuka, bayangkan saja Mikan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan berambut pendek sebahu.

Sayangnya, sebuah kejadian menyebabkan orang tua Mikan meninggal ketika usianya masih tujuh tahun. Dan karena kejadian itu, kakek Mikan menjadi sangat benci dengan dunia entertaiment, dunia selebritis. Beliau membakar semua kepingan CD musik penyanyi terkenal, menjual televisi mereka, hanya membeli koran untuk membaca berita, bahkan, beliau pun melarang cucu perempuan semata wayangnya itu untuk bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti ibunya, dan penulis lagu ternama seperti ayahnya. "Musik yang murni adalah aliran klasik. Musik selain klasik adalah hal nista," katanya berkali-kali pada Mikan. Namun, tokoh utama kita yang telmi dan lamban ini menganggap anggapan kakeknya itu salah. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena dunia tarik suara seperti yang dikatakan kakeknya, tapi itu tidak menyebabkan Mikan untuk membenci musik jenis tersebut. Sama sekali tidak.

Dan sepertinya, Tuhan hanya memihak tokoh utama lelaki kita yang cakep. Mengacuhkan tokoh utama perempuan kita yang imut, dan membiarkan dewa kemalangan menghantuinya.

* * *

"—_shuugyouBERU ga natte kara ga kyou no honban_

_TOBIRA akete rouka hashiri kimi no moto e_

_umaku iku yo minna de dashiatta kotae wa_

_kyoukasho no doko ni mo notteinai keredo—_"

Dijuluki dengan nama Black Cat, tidak hanya karena ia membawa kesialan bagi orang yang menentangnya. Melainkan juga karena Natsume dapat mendengar suara sekecil apapun seperti telinga kucing yang tajam.

Menyadari bahwa ia dan para personil bandnya, tidak sendirian berada di atap sekolah. Ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Dengan suara seperti malaikat, yang membuat para manusia bingung dengan jenis kelamin penyanyi tersebut. Suara seperti malaikat yang tidak memiliki jenis kelamin. Seorang mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak jelas lelaki atau perempuan dan dikirim untuk menjaga serta memberikan pesan Tuhan pada para manusia.

_Suara siapa itu..? _Pikir Natsume. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menutup majalah musik yang sedang dibacanya, kemudian melangkah lurus ke depan, menuju sisi utara atap gedung latihan sekolah. Menuju tempat asalnya suara tersebut. "Natsume?" tanya Ruka dan yang lainnya, menyadari bahwa leader mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka seakan-akan dihipnotis sesuatu yang memanggilnya untuk mendatangi suatu tempat.

Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Yuu dan Kitsuneme beranjak pula dari tempat duduk mereka dan mengikuti leader mereka ke suatu tempat. Dan mereka pun menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Walau tidak tahu suara yang mereka dengan adalah milik lelaki ataupun perempuan. Semakin mereka berjalan menuju utara, semakin terdengar jelas suara nyanyian itu.

"—_shippai o osore wa shinai shoumen kara idomu_

_jishin wa me no mae ni aru kabe yori ue itsudatte_

_(WE NEVER GIVE UP, UNTIL GET IT)_

_TRY IT (OVER AND OVER, TRY AGAIN)—_"

Tatapan mereka tertangkap pada seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan lurus panjang dengan sedikit keriting di bagian bawahnya, yang sedang menyanyi dengan riangnya, dengan penuh perasaan. Sambil melihat ke arah gadis lain berambut hitam dan bermata ungu di sampingnya, yang sedang tersenyum simpul mendengarkan nyanyian sahabatnya.

"—_butsukatte wakariatte mitomeatte_

_EVERY DAY, GROWING UP_

_(EVERY DAY FANTASTIC)_

_mainichi ga atarashikute kagayaiteru_

_bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS_

_(BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE)_

_warattari kenkashitari ki ga nukenai_

_EVERY DAY, GROWING UP_

_saa kyou wa donna koto ga matteru daroubokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS_

_(BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE)_."

"Bagaimana Hotaru?" tanya Mikan begitu musik yang dimainkan dari discman-nya selesai. Suara malaikatnya berubah kembali menjadi suara cempreng tinggi yang sangat menganggu. Hotaru mengangguk pada Mikan, kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya memakan camilan kesukaannya itu. Mikan tersenyum lega. Kalau Hotaru menangguk, itu menandakan bahwa lagu yang ia ciptakan sangat bagus. Sayang sekali, lagu-lagu itu tak dapat dipublikasikan.

"Arigatou, Hotaru-chan! Awalnya, aku kesulitan mencari inspirasi lagu ini. Kemudian, aku melihat-lihat album foto kita, dan jadilah lagu Special Days yang kupersembahkan untuk teman-teman baikku sepertimu! Untung saja, di rumah Eiichi-nii dan You-chan ada keyboard. Jadi aku bisa menciptakan nadanya. Dan kata You-chan, ia mau membelikanku keyboard dan mengirimnya diam-diam tanpa diketahui Jii-chan ke asrama ini, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku nanti," katanya menjelaskan. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku tertarik dengan musik rock. Ada lagu yang kusuka, tapi aku tak tahu siapa pencipta dan penyanyi lagunya. Aku juga mulai menulis lagu rock. Syukurlah Eiichi-nii mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya bermain gitar." lanjutnya.

Sementara itu, para personil band No-star sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka dibalik tembok yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari keberadaan dua gadis manis itu, dan tembok yang berada di tengah-tengah atap sekolah untuk menuju elevator gedung itu.

Mereka semua terpesona dengan apa saja yang baru mereka dengar. Seorang gadis bertampang bodoh dan suara cempreng, dapat bernyanyi dengan suara malaikat dan menciptakan lagu yang indah. Apakah ini mimpi?

Mereka meninggalkan atap dan naik evalator yang sudah berada di lantai paling atas itu. Dan dalam hati cowok cakep bermata merah tua yang dicintai oleh seluruh gadis di dunia itu, berbunga-bunga.

"Hebat sekali cewek itu. Suaranya saat mengobrol dengan temannya sangat cempreng, tapi begitu mulai menyanyi, berubah seperti malaikat. Katanya ia juga yang menciptakan lagu itu 'kan? Seperti profesional saja." komentar Mochu saat mereka berada di dalam elevator.

Yuu kelihatan seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian, ia menepok telapak tangan kanannya, seraya ketiak kirinya menjepit laptop yang dibawanya. "Aku ingat. Namanya Sakura Mikan. Ia berada di jurusan klasik, mengambil piano. Dia juga bisa bermain biola. Dan jika benar ia yang menciptakan nada lagu itu dengan keyboard, berarti ia bisa memainkan tiga alat musik. Katanya juga, ia tadi sudah mulai belajar gitar. Itu membuatnya dapat memainkan emat alat musik. Menurut data, Sakura-san adalah salah satu dari lima belas murid beasiswa untuk tahun ini. Dan katanya, dari tiga orang murid beasiswa yang bermain piano, Sakura-san lah yang terbaik. Kabarnya ia yatim piatu, dan tinggal bersama kakeknya di Kyoto. Kakeknya adalah guru piano terkenal di sana, lalu kedua mendiang orang tuanya juga musisi. Benar-benar keluarga berdarah musik."

Teman-temannya mengangguk. Elevator itu kini berhenti tepat di lantai dua. Lantai tempat studio mereka berada. Mereka keluar dari elevator, dan berjalan menuju studio. Kitsuneme menghela napas pendek. "Sayang sekali Sakura itu cewek. Kalau cowok, mungkin kalian dapat memintanya untuk menjadi anggota band,"

Dan sekali lagi, teman-temannya mengangguk tanda setuju. Kecuali si Black Cat kita. Yang kini tersenyum sinis. "Oh ya? Kurasa tidak juga. Melihat wajahnya, ia bisa dikatakan seorang cowok jika rambutnya dipotong pendek, atau memakai wig,"

Para personil No-star mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah leader mereka yang tidak biasanya berjalan di paling belakang. "Natsume, jangan-jangan maksudmu…" ucap Ruka, seakan-akan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Natsume.

Senyuman sinis itu kini bertambah lebar. "Kau mendapat apa yang kupikirkan,"

Yuu yang menjadi jenius, mengerti dengan perkataan Natsume. "Tapi Natsume-san, kalau kita melakukan hal itu, berarti kita membohongi para penggemar kita 'kan?"

Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ruka," panggilnya pada cowok berambut pirang di hadapannya. "Na-nani?" jawab Ruka gugup. "Orang yang berada di sebelah cewek rambut kuncir itu… Pacarmu bukan? Imai Hotaru." lanjut Natsume. Ruka mengangguk. Kemudian ia menatap Natsume dalam-dalam dengan mata biru lautnya. "Kau mau memintaku untuk mengatakan pada Hotaru agar ia membujuk Sakura?"

Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tidak. Cari tahu dulu informasi tentang si rambut kuncir dua itu. Tentu saja dari Imai. Bayar saja berapapun harganya jika ia menuntut biaya. Akan kuganti uangnya nanti,"

"Kapan?"

"Tahun depan. Tentu saja secepatnya! Kalau bisa hari ini. Pokoknya, aku ingin mendengar informasi tentang rambut kuncir itu, paling lambat besok harus kau dapatkan." ucap Natsume sedikit kasar. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju studio mereka, mengambil tas gitarnya dan tas sekolah, kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. "Sampai nanti,"

Dan teman-temannya, kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh leader mereka terakhir kali. Hyuuga Natsume mengucapkan selamat jalan pada mereka? Dunia sudah berputar. Oh, jangan dipikirkan. Mereka pasti menganggap, kalau mood leader mereka itu kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Senang—bukan. Bahagia.

Natsume menaiki motor Ducati-nya, dan kemudian mulai berjalan pergi. Bisa kita lihat, ia terus menyeringai lebar di balik helm berwarna hitam dan memilki motif naga merah itu. _Ketemu_.

Mikan, mungkin Tuhan tidak sepenuhnya memihak pada Natsume. Mungkin Tuhan mempersilahkan seorang dewi Fortuna untuk mengusir dewa kesialan yang sedang menghantuimu itu.

Dalam beberapa hari lagi, kau dapat bernyanyi dengan bebasnya seperti sebelum kematian kedua orang tuamu.

Lalu memperkenalkanmu dengan dunia musik pop dan rock lebih dalam lagi. Lebih dalam dari sekarang.

END OF FIRST TRACK

* * *

End Note: Aduh, gw nggak nyadar kalau track pertama jadi sepanjang ini. Keterusan nulis, xP. Oh ya, gw udah nulis tentang detail rambut Mikan kalau dia dikuncir dua belum? Kalau belum maaf. Dan karena gaya rambut itu, Natsume manggil dia rambut kuncir. Terus, suara Mikan disini _waktu_ nyanyi, bukan Ueda Kana-sama. Tapi anggap aja suaranya myco, atau siapa gw lupa namanya, yang pasti seiyuu Koyama Mitsuki di FMwS. Nah sekarang, apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Natsume? Apa dia ingin membuat Mikan menjadi personil band-nya? Dan apakah tindakan Natsume agar Mikan setuju menjadi personil band-nya? Mikan itu 'kan cewek? Saksikan di track selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa untuk me-review track ini.

* * *


	3. Track 02

Author's Note: Kembali lagi ke Mr. Vocalist and Me! Apa Hotaru mau membantu Natsume untuk membuat Mikan menjadi personil band No-star? Walaupun harus menyamar menjadi seorang cowok? Temukan jawabannya di track ini. Langsung aja yuk,

Summary: Tak pernah disangka olehnya. Mimpinya yang pupus ditengah jalan, akan kembali lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia harus membohongi dunia untuk menggapai mimpi itu? Termasuk mengingkari janjinya dengan orang yang paling disayanginya, sang kakek. Walaupun ada sedikit kendala, akhirnya kini semua masalah dapat terselesaikan. Sekarang, selamat datang di dunia musik selebritis, Sakura Mikan!

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything including Hijiri Eiichi, except my OCs and this story's plot.

Genre: Romance – Drama – Humor.

Rate: T for safety.

Insert song(s) : Eternal Snow (Route L Version) sung by Changin' My Life, ost. anime FMwS

* * *

_**Mr. Vocalist and Me – Track # 02: You Wish For Me**_

"Biar musik mengekspresikan

perasaanmu,"

* * *

"_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no ka na_

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no ka na_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no ka na_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai ka na_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no ka na_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo."_

Mikan mematikan discman nya setelah mendengar lagu rock pertama yang ia dengar sepanjang masa hidupnya. _Kira-kira, siapa yang menciptakan lagu ini ya...? Bagus sekali. _Pikirnya. Lagu itu direkam oleh kakak sepupunya, Eiichi ketika ia masih tinggal di Kyoto. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak tiga blok, sehingga Eiichi dan adiknya Youichi, sering main ke rumah Mikan. Sayang sekali, Mikan tak diperbolehkan untuk pergi sendirian ke luar rumah kecuali sekolah. Kakeknya takut jika Mikan pergi sendirian, Mikan akan mendengar lagu-lagu berbau rock, pop, hip-hop, dll. tanpa sepengetahuannya. Karena itu, setiap saat, teman-temannya lah yang datang berkunjung ke rumah gadis berambut coklat itu. Dan sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo, Eiichi diam-diam memberi adik sepupunya ini sebuah CD dengan rekaman satu lagu rock. Eiichi percaya, bahwa Mikan pasti akan menyukai lagu tersebut. Dan alhasil, anggapan Eiichi benar.

Mikan menguap, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia langsung bersiap-siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Seragamnya adalah kemeja, dengan blazer hitam dan dasi berwarna hijau tua, dan rok bermotif check tartan. Untuk sepatunya, ia memakai sepatu boots berwarna hitam yang mencapai dengkulnya. Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, ia bergegas untuk turun ke ruang makan. Kalau sampai terlambat, ia terpaksa harus pergi ke kelas tanpa sarapan.

_Aku penasaran kenapa bisa bangun sepagi ini. Apa ini pertanda baik untuk hari ini?_

_Well_ Mikan, mungkin bukan saja pertanda baik kau bisa bangun sepagi itu. Bisa saja pertanda buruk.

Natsume menggerakkan kedua bola matanya, membaca data pribadi yang difax oleh Ruka pagi-pagi tadi. _Azumi Yuka? _Sepertinya Natsume pernah mendengar nama itu. Bukan namanya sebagai penyanyi terkenal, tapi tentang hal lain. Setahu pria berambut hitam pekat ini, Azumi Yuka adalah penyanyi yang menyanyi dibawah label perusahaan ayahnya, Flame Record. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ganjal ketika ia mendengar nama itu.

Apa sebenarnya yang aneh dari nama ibu Mikan itu? Dan kenapa nama ayahnya adalah tanda tanya? Apakah Hotaru tidak tahu sama sekali nama ayah Mikan? Membingungkan.

Sementara Natsume terus memikirkan tentang nama ibu Mikan yang terdengar aneh di telinganya, pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan tampaklah sosok gadis imut berambut hitam pendek dan bermata merah tua. Tak lain adalah Aoi, adik perempuannya. "Onii-chan?"

Natsume menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Nani?"

"Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan Nii-chan. Fukazawa-san sakit, jadi tak ada yang mengantarku."

Natsume pun mengambil helmnya, kemudian menaruh lembaran kertas data pribadi Mikan di meja belajarnya. Aoi menghampiri kakaknya, kemudian melirik ke kertas-kertas yang ditaruh di atas meja belajar itu. "Sakura Mikan?" gumam Aoi. "Kenapa dengan Mikan-chan?" tanyanya. Gadis tahun pernama di tingkat menengah atas itu penasaran, kenapa kakaknya memiliki data pribadi tentang senpai barunya.

"Kau kenal?"

Aoi mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Onii-chan sekelas dengan Mikan-chan 'kan? Kelas 2-B. Jangan-jangan... Kau jatuh cinta dengan Mikan!"

BLETAK!

Cowok cakep bermata merah tua itu menjitak kepala adiknya, kemudian menyerahkan satu helm padanya. "Yang benar saja—" katanya, dan tiba-tiba, ia juga menyadari sesuatu. "Oi Buriko, kau berada di jurusan piano 'kan?" tanya Natsume pada Aoi, dengan nama panggilan khasnya, Buriko yang berarti cewek yang bertingkah laku manis dan lemah. Aoi mengangguk. "Siapa gurumu?" tanya Natsume lagi.

Mereka melangkah keluar dari mansion besar milik keluarga Hyuuga itu, kemudian menaiki motor milik Natsume. "Narumi-sensei. Doushite?"

"Sakura Mikan itu... Bagaimana permainan pianonya?"

"Bagus sekali! Aku tak percaya dia seusia denganmu. Permainannya benar-benar profesional dan penuh perasaan. Apalagi saat ia memainkan karya Rachmaninoff, Piano Concerto No. 2, aku sangat tersentuh. Oh ya, Raizo sekelas denganku, lho." tutur Aoi. Sebuah kerutan muncul di wajah Natsume ketika mendengar nama mantan personil band nya itu. Tapi dengan cepat, kerutan itu menghilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Oh,"

* * *

Pelajaran kini telah berakhir, tepat pada jam empat sore. Mikan berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, menuju gedung asrama. "Mikan-chan!" terdengar suara seseorang perempuan yang memanggilnya. Mikan menoleh ke arah belakang, dan melihat dua orang gadis berjalan ke arahnya. Yang satu berambut lurus panjang biru langit malam, dan yang satu lagi berambut panjang keriting merah jambu. Ogasawara Nonoko, teman sekamarnya di asrama serta bermain viola, dan Umenomiya Anna, sepupu Nonoko yang masuk dalam kelas cello.,

"Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan! Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Mikan pada teman baru pertamanya di sekolah musik ternama itu. Kedua gadis yang seperti anak kembar itu mengangguk. "Ne, Mikan-chan... Sudah memutuskan untuk masuk klub apa?"

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, aku masih bingung. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya balik Mikan. Hari itu, diadakan acara promosi klub-klub yang terbentuk. Klub tersebut terdiri dari dua jenis; olahraga, dan seni/budaya. "Aku sebenarnya mau masuk ke klub kimia, tapi kuputuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub orkestra. Anna-chan juga masuk ke klub orkestra." katanya. Klub kimia serta klub-klub sejenis itu lainnya termasuk dalam seni/budaya.

Anna mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku juga mau ikut klub memasak. Tapi kalau sudah masuk ke akademi ini, lebih baik ikut klub orkestra. Dan untungnya, kami berdua diterima!" katanya, sembari menunjuk ke arah tas cello yang dibawa dipundaknya. "Aku masuk bagian cello. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru tidak tinggal di asrama. Kakaknya yang menjadi dokter, mempunyai rumah di Tokyo. Karena itu Hotaru tinggal bersama kakaknya. "Hotaru-chan masuk klub fotografi." jawab Mikan atas pertanyaan gadis yang sangat suka memasak itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan bergosip, mengobrol tentang komposer favorit mereka dan lain-lain. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memegang lengan Mikan. Dilihat dari ukuran tangannya, tangan tersebut milik seorang lelaki. "Oi,"

Mikan menoleh dan melihat sepasan bola mata merah dan sepasang bola mata biru laut yang memandangnya. Tangan yang menggenggam lengannya dimiliki oleh pria bermata merah tua itu. "Eh?"

"Sakura Mikan?" tanya Ruka dengan senyum manisnya. Mikan mengangguk, sedangkan Nonoko dan Anna mulai berbisik-bisik. Muka mereka berdua mulai memerah seperti tomat. Apakah mereka berdua fans personil band No-star itu? Lihat jawabannya nanti.

"Aku Ruka, Nogi Ruka." kata Ruka memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman baik pacarnya itu, sementara Natsume diam saja dan melepas tangannya dari lengan kurus Mikan. Gadis berambut coklat itu menganga, dan menampakkan ekspresi bingung di wajah imutnya.

"Ne, Nonoko-chan, apa yang diinginkan Ruka-san dan Natsume-san pada Mikan-chan yah? Kyaa!!" bisik Anna pada sepupunya itu. Mereka mulai berfantasi dan bergosip ria lagi. "Kau pasti kenal denganku 'kan? Dan temanku, Hyuuga Natsume. Kami sekelas denganmu," lanjut Ruka.

Kemudian Mikan menepok telapak tangannya. "Ah!"

_Tentu saja Mikan-chan mengenal mereka! Mereka 'kan personil No-star!_ Pikir kedua gadis teman Mikan itu. Uhm, Nonoko, Anna, sepertinya kalian salah sangka. Mikan sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka berdua. Namun pernah mendengar nama sang cowok cakep berambut pirang.

"Aku tahu, Nogi Ruka pacar Hotaru-chan! Ya 'kan? Lalu kamu... Hyuuga Natsume? Tidak pernah dengar." ucap Mikan yang membuat kaget keempat orang disampingnya itu. Yah, Natsume dan Ruka sih tidak terlalu kaget. Nonoko menarik tangan Mikan, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Mikan-chan, kau tak kenal mereka? Ruka-san memang pacar Hotaru-chan, tapi bukan hanya itu saja! Mereka personil No-star!" Anna mengangguk. Namun, Mikan tetap saja mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

"Ano, Sakura-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Ruka pada Mikan, kemudian melirik ke arah Nonoko dan Anna, seakan-akan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi, karena pembicaraan itu privasi. Kedua gadis itu yang mengerti maksud Ruka, mengangguk dan pergi. "Nonoko-chan? Anna-chan?" tanya Mikan yang sadar bahwa kedua temannya pergi meninggalkannya bersama dua orang lelaki tak dikenal.

"Kami duluan, Mikan-chan," kata Anna, dan bayangan mereka hilang ditelan bumi. Bercanda, hanya menjauh saja kok. Kembali ke cerita. "Lalu... Ada apa, Nogi-kun? Hyuuga-kun... Eh?" Mikan menyadari sesuatu. Hyuuga? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Kemudian, kedua bola mata besarnya yang berwarna coklat terbelalak setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Mata merah... Rambut hitam... Kau kakaknya Aoi-chan?"

Kedua lelaki tampan itu hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala mereka atas kelambanan kerja otak gadis yang memiliki suara cempreng saat berbicara, namun suara malaikat saat menyanyi itu. _Telmi_. Pikir Natsume dan Ruka.

"Benar. Ikuti kami," kata Natsume, kemudian berbalik menuju gedung sekolah. Gedung ruangan latihan lebih tepatnya. Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali, dan menuju studio tempat latihan band No-star. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang diinginkan kedua orang itu? Pertanyaan tersebut terus mengalir di benak Mikan. Namun, ia memilih diam saja dan mengikuti pacar teman baiknya, dan kakak teman barunya itu.

"Panggil saja aku Ruka,"

"Natsume,"

Mikan mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam studio yang ukurannya bisa dibilang luas itu. Terdapat empat orang lelaki lain yang menyambut mereka dari dalam studio itu. "Selamat datang, Sakura-san," sambut Yuu pada teman sekelasnya. "Iinchou?" gumam Mikan ketika melihat ketua kelasnya berada di studio itu. Ia melirik ke arah cowok-cowok lain yang tidak familiar di wajahnya. Maklum, Mochu, Kokoroyomi dan Kitsuneme tidak sekelas dengan tiga personil band mereka yang lain.

"Aku Mochiage, kelas 3-C. Mochu tidak masalah," cowok yang rambutnya hampir botak itu memperkenalkan diri. Dilanjuti oleh Koko, "Kokoroyomi, atau Koko lebih singkat. kelas 1-B," dan Kitsuneme, "Kitsuneme, 1-A."

"Kami adalah anggota band rock, No-star. Yuu adalah manajer kami sedangkan Kitsuneme adalah bodyguard kami." kata Ruka memperkenalkan teman-temannya. Mikan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sepertinya, gadis berambut coklat keemasan yang dikuncir dua itu tidak merasakan rasa takut sama sekali berada di ruangan yang isinya hanya cowok semua. "Sakura Mikan, kelas 2-B. Panggil saja Mikan. Lalu, apa yang kalian mau dariku?"

"Kami menginginkanmu," jawab Natsume mewakili teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, Mikan mengucurkan keringat dingin. "NANI?!" teriaknya, yang membuat para cowok tampan disekelilingnya harus menutup kedua telinga mereka. "Ja-jangan! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk kehilangan keperawananku!"

Dan suasana di studio itu, menjadi hening. Sampai Kokoroyomi sang bassist kedua, mulai cekikikan dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Buwahahaha! Bodoh, kau salah paham!"

Mereka pun tertawa semua, kecuali Natsume yang menghela napas dan menyeringai lebar, dan Mikan yang menampakkan wajah bingung. Setelah sadar bahwa ia salah paham, wajahnya pun memerah dan menunduk. "La-lalu, maksud kalian apa?" tanyanya gugup. "Kami mau agar Mikan-chan bergabung dengan band kami," kata Koko menjelaskan. Mulut Mikan berubah menjadi seperti 'o'. "Ho?"

"Menjadi keyboardist baru kami. Kalau tidak ada keyboardist, kami tidak bisa tampil. Sebulan lagi, rencananya kami akan mengadakan konser di balai Central Plaza... Dan kami ingin kamu menjadi keyboardist kami," jelas Yuu pada Mikan. Wajah Mikan berubah menjadi kaget, dan gugup. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau bisa bermain keyboard dan gitar. Kau juga bisa bermain biola 'kan? Lalu kudengar bahwa; kau berada di peringkat pertama ujian beasiswa jurusan piano. Hotaru memang tidak pernah cerita padaku tentang dirimu, tapi kami tahu tentang hal itu karena kemarin kami mendengar nyanyianmu dan pembicaraan kalian di atap. Maaf sudah menguping. Tapi, suaramu bagus sekali! Seperti seorang malaikat. Lagu yang kau ciptakan juga indah. Dengan alasan itu, kau sangat cocok dengan persyaratan menjadi keyboardist kami," tutur Ruka sambil terus tersenyum. Mikan mengelengkan kepalanya. "T-t-tidak mungkin—kalian pasti salah orang. Maaf, dan sampai jumpa." jawabnya menolak dengan suara bergetar. _Gawat, rahasiaku terbongkar._ Kemudian, ia berbalik badan dan memegang kenop pintu studio, siap keluar sampai sang leader membuka mulut.

"Tidak perlu mengelak. Kami sudah tahu tentang dirimu dari data ini," Natsume memperlihatkan kertas-kertas berisi data-data pribadi tentang Mikan. Bahkan, sampai lingkar dada, pinggul dan bokong pun tercatat di kertas itu. Siapa yang memberi data itu? Dan jawabannya pun ia dapatkan ketika melihat pesan dari pemberi—maksudku penjual informasi itu. _Hotaru...!! _Kutuk Mikan dalam hati.

"T-tapi, aku kan cewek. Mana mungkin...? Lalu, aku tak pernah menyanyikan atau menulis lagu rock sekalipun. Aku berada dalam klasik dan pop saja. Ehehe," katanya terus mencari alasan agar tidak bergabung dengan band terkenal didunia itu namun tidak dikenal oleh dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula, kalian sudah membaca tentang data itu 'kan? Kalau saja kakekku sampai tahu... Bisa-bisa..." suaranya mulai mengecil, dan wajahnya menunduk.

"Tidak masalah jika kau belum berpengalaman dalam dunia rock. Untuk masalah lain...karena itu," ucap Natsume. Wajah Mikan terangkat dan melihat ke arah cowok di depannya itu. "kau akan menyamar menjadi cowok."

_Apa? Aku tak salah dengar 'kan?_

"Dengan wajah seperti itu, kau bisa menjadi cowok dengan tampang imut. Kau juga tidak terlalu pendek, untuk ukuran cewek, kau lumayan tinggi, 160 cm. Memang kau masih lebih pendek daripada kami, tapi itu tidak penting. Dalam beberapa lagu kami, pada bagian reff nya akan dinyanyikan bersama-sama, tapi karena suaramu seperti cowok, itu tak masalah. Untuk suara cemprengmu saat berbicara, bisa kau ubah dengan berbicara menggunakan suara ketika kau bernyanyi. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Dan yang terpenting..." Natsume mendekati Mikan, menunjuk suatu kalimat di kertas data pribadinya, kemudian _memegang_ dada Mikan. "...dengan dada seperti papan cucian ini, siapapun tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau cewek." sambil menyeringai.

Hening. Suasana hening diantara mereka. Mari pembaca, kita hitung mundur tiga detik. Dua detik. Satu detik. Meledak. "K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!!!!!"

"KAU!! MESUM! SESAT! ABNORMAL! PORNO! BRENGSEK!!!!" teriak Mikan, sembari melempari Natsume dengan benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya. Seperti tasnya, tas teman-temannya, bahkan tas Natsume sendiri, kemudian stick drum, dan lain-lain. "Sa-Sakura," Ruka mengeluarkan keringat dingin, berusaha menenangkan calon keyboardist mereka itu, sementara Natsume yang menjadi tersangka malah cuek saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Tch,"

"KURANG AJAR KAU, NATSUME!!!!!!!! KAU!!! UGYAA—!!"

Untung saja studio itu kedap suara. Namun, Narumi-sensei yang kebetulan lewat di depan studio itu, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam studio latihan band No-star. Ia pun membuka pintu, dan mendapati Mikan berada di atas tubuh Natsume yang tergeletak di lantai, Ruka dan Yuu yang berusaha menahan amarah Mikan, Kokoroyomi dan Kitsuneme yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, serta Mochiage yang menghela napas panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Narumi gugup. Mikan menoleh dan melihat ke arah guru favoritnya, kemudian berlari dan memeluk Narumi, lalu menangis di pundaknya. "N-N-Natsume..!! HUWAAA!!! AKU TAK BISA MENJADI PENGANTIN LAGI!"

Yuu pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, kecuali bagian tentang suara indah Mikan dan keinginan No-star agar Mikan menjadi keyboardist mereka. Narumi kemudian mengelus-elus kepala murid serta anak dari cinta pertamanya itu. "Tenang, tenang Mikan-chan. Aku akan membuat Natsume bertanggung jawab," katanya sambil tertawa. Natsume melototi ke arah guru yang dibencinya itu. "NGGAK MAU! ITU LEBIH PARAH LAGI!!" teriak Mikan.

"Oke, oke, tapi gomen ne Mikan, aku harus kembali ke ruang guru karena ada rapat. Nah, selesaikan masalah kalian. Adieu~!" Narumi melepas pelukannya, kemudian melambai pada para muridnya itu. Mikan masih terisak-isak, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"T-tunggu, Mikan-chan, maaf atas kelakuan Natsume-san, tapi kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu! Dari beratus-ratus lelaki yang melamar menjadi keyboardist kami, tidak ada sama sekali yang memenuhi persyaratan. Konser sudah dekat... Tolong! Bergabunglah dengan kami!" pinta Yuu dengan wajah memelas, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ruka juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya, dan diikuti oleh personil yang lain kecuali Natsume sendiri. Dan hal ini membuat Mikan tambah kesal.

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Dan kau Natsume, aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Lalu Ruka, Iinchou, Koko, Mochu dan Kitsuneme-kun, angkatlah kepala kalian. Aku berterima kasih atas tawaran kalian, tapi maaf aku tak bisa dan tak mau," kata gadis bermata coklat itu, kemudian menghela napas. "Sa-Sakura..." panggil Ruka pada Mikan dengan tatapan bersalah. "Permisi." Mikan memutar kenop pintu dan tidak memperdulikan Ruka. Namun, lagi-lagi sebelum ia keluar dari studio, Natsume angkat bicara.

"Kau sebenarnya sangat gemar bernyanyi bukan? Kau juga berbakat menulis lagu dan memainkan alat musik. Dengan menyamar menjadi cowok, aku yakin kau sanggup melakukannya. Apalagi melihat sifat kakekmu itu, ia pasti tidak akan tahu karena ia tidak mungkin mau membaca majalah musik, menonton acara konser-konser band di TV, serta acara gosip dan lain-lain karena ia sangat benci dengan dunia entertaiment, apalagi dunia musik selain aliran klasik dan jazz. Aku _tahu_, kalau dalam hatimu, kau mau bergabung." tutur Natsume dengan nada menekan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Mikan berbalik menatap Natsume, kemudian menamparnya keras dan menyakitkan.

"Bukannya meminta maaf atas perbuatanmu yang tidak senonoh, kau malah berbicara seakan-akan kau mengenalku dengan baik! Jangan berbicara seperti kau tahu segalanya tentangku! Perimisi!" air mata mulai bergenang di mata indah Mikan, dan jatuh dari pipinya. "Tu-tunggu, Sakura-san!" panggil Ruka sekali lagi pada Mikan, dan sekali lagi pula tidak dipedulikan.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Kau bukan boneka kakekmu. Hidupmu adalah hidupmu sendiri, bukan hidup kakekmu. Kau tak usah memaksakan kehendak kakekmu. Tidak perlu mengetahui tentang dirimu dengan baik, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau sangat suka bernyanyi dan mencintai dunia musik pop ataupun rock. Semua orang yang mendengar caramu bernyanyi dan ceritamu pada Imai, pasti menyadari hal itu. Kalau kau terus bersikeras dengan perintah dan larangan kakekmu, kau akan menderita di akhirnya. Lagipula, sayang sekali kalau kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu," tutur Natsume sekali lagi, sembari memegang pinggir bibirnya yang sobek akibat tamparan Mikan itu. "Dengan bergabung dengan kami, kau dapat bernyanyi, memainkan gitar atau keyboard, tanpa harus bersembunyi dari publik. Kau juga akan memakai nama samaran." tambahnya.

Namun, Mikan masih diam saja. Ia pun membuka pintu kemudian keluar. Sebelum berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Natsume mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik tentang hal ini. Kutunggu jawabanmu minggu depan. Ikuti kata hatimu."

Tokoh utama kesayangan kita keluar dari gedung latihan. Ia menyadari, bahwa murid-murid lain menatap dengan aneh ke arahnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka mengapa gadis itu menangis. Tapi, Mikan diam saja tidak mempedulikan tatapan itu, dan terus melangkah lurus menuju gedung asrama bagian SMA.

Dalam hatinya, perkataan Natsume terus menghantuinya, terus-menerus seakan-akan seperti sebuah kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang.

"_Hidupmu adalah hidupmu sendiri, bukan hidup kakekmu. Kau tak usah memaksakan kehendak kakekmu .__..__Kalau kau terus bersikeras dengan perintah dan larangan kakekmu, kau akan_ menderita_ di akhirnya... Ikuti kata hatimu."_

_Sebenarnya... apa yang kuhendaki?_

END OF SECOND TRACK

* * *

End Note: HONTO NI GOMEN NASAAII!!!!! M(_ _)M *sembah sujud*

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sjak aq update fic ini…hehe. Maklum, banyak banget urusan di sekolah, rumah, dll. Pokoknya, inilah track ke 2. Jangan lupa review ya!!

_**Track 03: You Heard Me**_

"_Benarkah itu jawaban dari isi hatimu?"_

"_Kau dengar aku 'kan? Kalau aku sudah bilang seperti itu, maka jawabannya adalah itu."_

"_Tak semudah itu, Polkadot,"_


	4. Track 03

Author's Note: Track 03 !! Sebelumnya, gw mau kasih tau, setiap lagu yang dinyanyikan sama No-star, kalau lagu originalnya dinyanyikan sama penyanyi cewek, anggap aja di sini dinyanyikan sama cowok, oke? Nah, sekarang jawaban Mikan atas permohonan para No-star, dan alasan kenapa Mikan sangat menuruti larangan kakeknya walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin lepas dari larangan tersebut, siap didengar dalam track ini. Pelesetan kata, Doraemon jadi Toraemon.

Summary: Tak pernah disangka olehnya. Mimpinya yang pupus ditengah jalan, akan kembali lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia harus membohongi dunia untuk menggapai mimpi itu? Termasuk mengingkari janjinya dengan orang yang paling disayanginya, sang kakek. Walaupun ada sedikit kendala, akhirnya kini semua masalah dapat terselesaikan. Sekarang, selamat datang di dunia musik selebritis, Sakura Mikan!

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything including Hijiri Eiichi, except my OCs and this story's plot.

Genre: Romance – Drama – Humor.

Rate: T for safety.

Insert song(s): Hikari E, sung by The Babystars, ost. One Piece

No Regret, sung by Koda Kumi, ost. Ueki no Housoku

* * *

_**Mr. Vocalist and Me – Track # 03: You Heard Me**_

"Biar musik mengekspresikan

perasaanmu,"

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak para personil No-star menutup acara pencarian keyboardist mereka, dan permohonan mereka pada Sakura Mikan, 17 tahun untuk menjadi keyboardist baru band No-star, menggantikan Shigeki Raizo, teman sekelas Mikan di mata pelajaran pilihan dan mantan personil band No-star yang mendadak keluar serta pindah ke jurusan klasik tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Kini hari Minggu. Hari Selasa nanti, Mikan harus memberikan jawaban, antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Sejak kejadian minggu lalu, hari dimana Mikan diajak untuk bergabung dengan band rock terkenal tersebut sebagai cowok, dan kejadian dimana ia menampar sang leader pujaan hati para wanita di dunia, Mikan sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan leader yang dimaksud.

Sekarang Mikan sedang berada di salah satu café yang bertebaran di ibukota metropolitan Tokyo, bersama sahabat baiknya sepanjang segala masa, Imai Hotaru. "Tsubasa-niichan dan Misaki-neechan lama sekali," keluh kesal Mikan setelah setengah jam menunggu sepasang kekasih yang juga tetangga mereka di kampung halaman Kyoto. Andou Tsubasa, cowok yang kini berusia 21 tahun, bersama kekasihnya Harada Misaki, belajar ke universitas seni ternama se-Jepang, Higashi University yang berada di Tokyo Timur.

Hotaru menyeruput teh Earl Grey nya, sambil membaca buku Toraemon. Hotaru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan temannya itu, dan karena alasan itulah ia mengajak Mikan untuk bereunisasi dengan dua orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Walau justru Tsubasa lah yang menganggap Hotaru sebagai kakak dari pria berambut biru gelap dengan tato bintang hitam kecil dibawah mata kirinya itu.

Gadis bermata ungu ini berharap agar Mikan mau memberi tahu kejadian yang sudah membuatnya terlihat sedikit depresi di matanya, setelah mereka berkumpul bersama. Sepertinya, harapan Hotaru ini akan segera terkabul.

"Oi Mikan, Hotaru-neesan!" muncul sebuah suara lelaki yang berat dari belakang mereka. Di sebelah lelaki itu, terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek berwarma pink. Tsubasa dan Misaki. "Ohisashiburi ne?" salam Misaki pada kedua gadis manis yang dianggapnya adik sendiri. Kemudian, mereka berdua menempatkan diri mereka di bangku yang kosong.

Mereka pun memulai acara reuni mereka, walau kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran kedua sepupu Mikan, Eiichi dan Youichi yang masih berada di Kyoto. Sampai Hotaru memberi isyarat pada Tsubasa, untuk melakukan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Mikan, sepertinya kau sedikit murung. Ada apa?" tanya Tsubasa setelah mereka sedikit berbasa-basi. Mikan menghela napas kecil. Sepertinya, ia harus menceritakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu di dalam studio No-star itu, dan berharap agar mereka mungkin dapat memberi saran. Dan Mikan pun menceritakan seluruh kejadian.

"Hee, aku tak menyangka kau ditawari untuk menjadi keyboardist No-star. Sugoi ne, Chibi!" komentar Misaki setelah mendengar seluk-beluk alasan yang menyebabkan gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu depresi, dengan memakai nama panggilannya pada Mikan yang berarti mungil.

"Di universitas kami, ada klub yang dibentuk bagi para penggemar No-star. Jumlahnya hampir setengah dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada," Tsubasa menuangkan sedikit sirup gula pada kopi hitamnya. "Yah, lebih banyak jumlah mahasiswi nya sih daripada mahasiswa." tambahnya.

Mikan menganga mendengar cerita Tsubasa. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa band No-star yang menawarinya untuk menjadi keyboardist serta penulis lagu mereka adalah band yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Sama sekali tidak menyangka. Tentu saja ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang band itu, karena larangan dan janjinya pada sang kakek.

_Hari itu, peringatan satu tahun kematian kedua orangtua Mikan. Ia dan kakeknya pergi melayat di pemakaman dekat rumah mereka. Mikan tidak menangis, melainkan menampakkan wajah sedih. Akira kakeknya, menintikkan sedikit air mata atas kematian putra dan menantunya. Wajahnya pun terlihat sedih, dicampur aduk dengan perasaan marah. Mengapa ada perasaan marah dibalik wajah kesedihan itu?_

_Nenek Mikan yang juga istri Akira pun, meninggal karena menjadi artis. Saat itu, Akira menyuruh istrinya untuk berhenti dan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, namun istrinya tetap bersikeras untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya. Suatu hari, ia ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan disebuah hotel. Dari mulutnya, keluar banyak busa dan wajah cantiknya pun pucat pasi. Di kedua tangannya, ditemukan banyak kapsul dan pil, juga beberapa alat suntik. Ia dinyatakan overdosis oleh para dokter yang memeriksanya. Dan semua itu, disebabkan oleh temannya sesama artis yang memberi istri Akira itu obat-obatan berbahaya tesebut._

_Sedangkan kedua orangtua Mikan, meninggal saat perjalanan menuju lokasi syuting. Padahal, Akira menyuruh mereka agar tidak pergi ke lokasi yang berada di atas gunung itu. Mereka berdua juga membawa Mikan bersama. Di tengah hari berhujan, tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpangi mereka tergelincir dan menabrak sisi gunung. Akibatnya? Hanya Mikan yang selamat dalam kecelakaan mengenaskan itu._

_Hal itu menyebabkan Akira beranggapan bahwa dunia musik selebritis telah merampas orang yang berharga semasa hidupnya. "Ini semua karena kalian terjun dalam pergaulan bebas di dunia entertaiment... Aku benci televisi." gumam Akira sendiri._

_Mereka pun pulang setelah membersihkan makam Yuka dan suaminya. Dalam perjalanan, Akira bertanya pada cucu perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Mi-chan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah dewasa?"_

"_Mi-chan... Ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti Okaa-san, dan pencipta lagu yang hebat seperti Otou-san!" jawab Mikan dengan penuh semangat. Ia mengira bahwa kakeknya akan mendukung cita-cita dirinya, namun salah. Akira mengeluarkan raut muka marah ketika mendengarkan jawaban Mikan. "Tidak boleh!" bentaknya._

"_Berjanjilah pada Jii-chan, Mikan, kau tak akan menjadi penyanyi, artis, pembawa acara, reporter, atau semuanya yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertaiment! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pianis seperti Jii-chan saja? Itu lebih mengasyikkan," saran Akira pada cucunya, namun dengan nada bicaranya, terdengar lebih seperti sebuah perintah. Mikan merasa kalau kakeknya serius. Ia tidak pernah dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya oleh Akira selama ini. Kakeknya selalu memanggilnya 'Mi-chan'._

"_Tapi, kenapa Jii-chan?"_

"_Jii-chan tak mau kau menjadi seperti orangtua mu. Berjanjilah Mi-chan. Kau tidak akan mendekatkan dirimu dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia selebritis. Mengerti?" Akira menatap Mikan dengan pandangan serius. "Kalau kau mengingkari Jii-chan, Jii-chan tak akan segan-segan untuk meninggalkanmu. Jangan menjadi cucu yang durhaka, ya?" pinta Akira. Mikan mengangguk lemah. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan kakeknya. Tapi, ia juga tak mau dilarang untuk bernyanyi. Mikan lebih gemar bernyanyi daripada bermain piano atau biola. Ia lebih senang menciptakan lagu daripada menggubah karya maestro dari belahan dunia, atau menciptakan simfoni. Namun apa daya? Kalau kakeknya sudah mengatakan tidak, maka jawabannya adalah tidak._

"Kalau kau bergabung dengan No-star, kau bisa bernyanyi dengan bebas Mikan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Natsume, kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu." Hotaru memberi komentarnya pada Mikan. Selama ini, Hotaru tahu betapa susahnya Mikan kalau ingin melakukan hobinya, bermain keyboart, bernyanyi atau menciptakan lagu. Ia harus diam-diam. Hotaru sangat mementingkan kesenangan teman baiknya itu daripada perjanjian Mikan dengan kakeknya. Menurutnya, kakeknya itu ketinggalan jaman.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau juga salah Mikan. Kau tidak berhak menampar Hyuuga. Hyuuga hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kami katakan sejak dulu. Aku tak menyangka Hyuuga beranggapan seperti kami terhadapmu," Misaki memotong cheese cakenya, kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulut. Selama ini, Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Eiichi dan Youichi sangat ingin menentang anggapan Akira tentang dunia entertaiment, dan mendukung cita-cita cucunya. Tapi, Mikan malah membela kakeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa beliau sangat sedih dengan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, sehingga tidak ingin Mikan terluka juga karena hal yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"..." Mikan diam saja, dan menghela napas panjang. "Yah, kurasa aku akan meminta maaf pada Natsume besok. _Kalau dia mau memaafkanku._

Tsubasa mengelus kepala Mikan. "Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, Mikan."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu pun tersenyum. "Yosh! Ayo sekarang kita jalan-jalan! Aku belum pernah ke Tokyo. Sekarang... bagaimana kalau ke Roponggi? Star Buck!"

"Boleh,"

"Kita akan membawamu jalan-jalan Chibi!"

"Kukenakan biaya 10,000 Yen."

"Hotaru!!"

"—_Kimarikitta mainichi to arifureta kumo no nagare_

_kimi ni mo utsutteru shiru hazu mo nai mirai_

_kawaranai koto de kizutsukanakute mo_

_sore ja yume mo kibou sae mo nai saa yukou_

_boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou_

_kotae wa kitto sono saki ni_

_ugokidasu sekai no naka e KOKORO shite yuku yo_

_mada minu CHIKARA himete—_"

Mikan bersandar di depan pintu studio latihan milik No-star, atau lebih tepatnya duduk sambil memegang kedua kakinya di lantai depan pintu studio No-star. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ketika ia tiba di depan studio untuk memberikan jawaban atas tawaran No-star yang menginginkannya menjadi penulis lagu sekaligus keyboardist mereka, ia mendengar lagu dari dalam sana. Sepertinya mereka sedang latihan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Mikan. Karena itu, ia menunggu di luar sampai lagu tersebut habis.

"Kotae wa kitto sono saki ni... Jawabannya sudah pasti ada di depan mata ya..." ucapnya mengulang lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Natsume dengan suara serak-serak basahnya. _Persis seperti yang sedang ku alami_. Pikir Mikan.

"—_boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete_

_hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e_

_afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo_

_mada minu HIKARI motome_

_sono mukou e..._" Natsume membuka matanya yang tertutup ketika menghayati lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya itu. Ia menaruh mike yang dipegangnya kembali ke tempatnya. "Natsume? Masih ada satu lagu lagi 'kan?" tanya Mochu ketika melihat gerak-gerik leader mereka. Natsume mendiamkan pertanyaan Mochu, dan berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya, dan mendapati Mikan sedang bengong, bermimpi di siang bolong. "Oi," panggil Natsume pada Mikan. Tapi, Mikan diam saja dan terus-terusan asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. "Oi goblok," panggil Natsume sekali lagi. Tapi masih saja didiamkan. Sebuah kerutan kesal muncul di wajah tampan Natsume. Ia menendang punggung Mikan. "Aduh! Apa-apaan sih?!" Mikan berguling karena tendangan Natsume yang tidak begitu keras.

Ia menyadari bahwa sepasang bola mata merah tua sedang mengamatinya. "Natsume?"

"Masuk," pinta Natsume namun lebih mirip dengan perintah. Mikan mengangguk, bangun dan berjalan mengikuti Natsume ke dalam studio. "Ah, Mikan-chan!" kata Koko ketika melihat calon keyboardist yang mereka harapkan itu datang. "Mau memberi jawaban?" tanya Yuu, dan gadis itu mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban. Sekarang sudah hari Selasa, batas hari yang ditentukan untuk Mikan.

"Jadi, jawabanku—" kata Mikan, namun dipotong oleh Natsume sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Diam dan duduk disitu," Natsume menunjuk sebuah kursi bantal berwarna hitam yang kelihatannya sangat empuk dan nyaman. Mikan mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Natsume.

"Lagu terakhir?" tanya Ruka ketika melihat Natsume mengambil gitar elektrik merah kesayangannya. Natsume mengangguk. Kemudian, Ruka membuka sebuah tas biola, dan tampaklah satu biola elektrik berwarna hijau campur biru. Ia juga mengambil bow nya, kemudian menggesek senar A. Setelah itu, mencolokkan kabel biola itu pada stopkontak. "Ruka-pyon, kau juga bermain biola?" tanya Mikan pada Ruka yang kini sudah dalam posisinya. _Pyon?_ "Ya. Apa Hotaru tidak memberi tahumu?"

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia juga melihat Koko meletakkan gitarnya dan mengambil bass kuningnya. "Mereka akan memainkan lagu No Regret. Karya Natsume-kun," Kitsuneme menjelaskan. Mikan hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Lagu itu rencananya akan dipakai saat konser. Lagu itu diciptakan Natsume sebulan yang lalu. Saat kepergian keyboardist lama kami, Shigeki Raizo. Kau pasti kenal," lanjutnya. Mikan kaget mendengar perkataan Kitsuneme. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa 'Shigeki-kun' lah mantan keyboardist mereka. _Mengapa Shigeki-kun pindah ke jurusan klasik ya? _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Seharusnya di lagu ini ada keyboard nya. Tapi karena Raizo-kun pergi, Natsume-san menghapus bagian keyboard. Untung saja tidak mempengaruhi kualitas lagu. Natsume-san memang hebat," Yuu menambahkan juga. Dan Mikan mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"3..2..1..," Natsume menghitung mundur untuk mengisyaratkan. Ia memetik senar gitarnya, dan mulai bernyanyi.

"_Yuzure nai no_

_Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa_

_Unmei sae koete yukeru nara...!_"

Ruka dan yang lainnya mulai menyanyikan bagian backing vokal. Mikan terpesona dengan cara Ruka memainkan biolanya. Sangat lembut dan halus. Kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk lebih menghayati suara Natsume.

"_Tsumetai tokai no katasumi ni hitori_

_Ibasho mo naku tada zutto samayoutteta_

_Kizuite hoshikute sakebi tsuzuketeta_

_Watashi no koe wa yami ni kaki kesareta_

_Itsuwari bakari no_

_Kono sekai de kimi dake wa_

_Hontou no watashi wo mite hoshii_

_Yuzure nai no_

_Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa_

_Unmei sae koete yukeru nara_

_Nido to ko nai_

_Kono shunkan ni koukai wa_

_Shinai you ni_

_Kakushi wa shinaide_

_Subete no chikara wo ima kimi ni_

_Toki hanate!_"

Mikan membuka matanya. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya, ia pernah mendengar suara ini. Sangat yakin, namun dimana? Mikan menutup matanya lagi, berusaha untuk menghayati sekali lagi nyanyian Natsume agar dapat menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya.

"_Hate naku tsuzuiteku kunou ni make sou de_

_Kurushii toki demo kimi wa hitori janai_

_Donna ni tsurakute nigedashi takute mo_

_Sono saki ni aru asu e to tachiagare!_

_Wasure naide ite_

_Jibun wo shinjiru koto wo_

_Shinjitsu wa itsudatte hitotsu dake_

_Owari no nai_

_Kanashimi no sekai da toshitemo_

_Ari no mama no watashi de ayumi dasu_

_Sakara wazu ni kono mama unmei ni yudanete_

_Tadori tsuita sono saki de kitto_

_Hontou no jibun ni deaeru to_

_Negatteru_

_Yuzure nai no_

_Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa_

_Unmei sae koete yukeru nara_

_Nido to ko nai_

_Kono shunkan ni koukai wa_

_Shinai you ni_

_Kakushi wa shinaide_

_Subete no chikara wo ima kimi ni_

_Toki hanate!_"

Itu dia! Suara ini adalah suara orang yang menyanyikan lagu yang membuat Mikan terinspirasi untuk menulis lagu rock. _Eternal Snow... dinyanyikan oleh Natsume? _Tanya Mikan dalam hati. Ia melihat gerak-gerik Natsume yang meletakkan mike nya, kemudian menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Oke, uhm- sebelum memberimu jawaban, aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menamparmu. Aku sadar kalau aku salah dan kau benar. Kau juga lelaki, pasti memiliki sisi mesum walau hanya sedikit. Dan maaf saja kalau milikku seperti papan cucian!" Mikan memulai perkataannya sambil sedikit tersipu malu atas pernyataan tentang ukurannya itu. Sedangkan tampak di wajah para personil No-star kecuali Natsume sendiri, kebahagiaan karena mendengar jawaban Mikan yang seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa ia setuju. Tapi, gadis berambut coklat kita ini belum mengatakan ya, bukan?

"Oh, akhirnya kau sadar. Para fans ku sangat sedih ketika melihat wajah tampanku ini terluka karena kebodohan seseorang," kata Natsume dengan nada sombong, dan tanpa lupa memasang senyum sinis khasnya. Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Mikan. _Sombong sekali dia._ "Jadi, kau bergabung dengan kami, Mikan-chan?" tanya Yuu pada Mikan.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu Eternal Snow... Apa kalian yang menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Mikan penasaran. Jawabannya dijawab oleh Koko dengan anggukan. Mikan pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Sugoi! Lagu itu lah yang memberiku inspirasi untuk menulis lagu rock! Siapa yang menciptakannya?" tanya nya lagi, sembari melirik ke arah Natsume. Barang kali Natsume lah yang menciptakan lagu itu. "Bukan aku. _Si tolol_ yang meninggalkan band ini karena seorang cewek lah yang menciptakannya." jawabnya dengan nada menekan pada bagian 'si tolol'.

"Shigeki-kun?" tanya Mikan sekali lagi. Dan para No-star mengangguk kecuali sang leader. "Cukup basa-basi mu. Sekarang jawab, kau menerima tawaran kami atau tidak?" Natsume mulai kesal dengan basa-basi dari Mikan itu. Mikan menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan.

"Tentu saja ya," sebuah suara muncul, _bukan _dari Mikan melainkan dari Kitsuneme. "Tadi dia bilang kalau Natsume-san ben-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepala cowok bermata rubah itu dijitak oleh Mochu. "Biarkan Mikan yang menjawabnya, dasar idiot,"

Mikan tertawa sedikit. Kemudian kembali menatap Natsume. "Aku... MENOLAK."

"Apa?" rahang Ruka seperti mau copot mendengar jawaban Mikan. Ia mengira bahwa Mikan akan menerima tawaran itu, tapi yang didengarnya malah seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik.

"Yang kumaksud benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Natsume, adalah kalau aku bukan boneka kakekku, tidak harus dikendalikan olehnya, harus mengikuti kata hatiku sendiri. Aku memang bukan boneka kakekku, karena dia kakekku, sudah jelas aku cucunya, dasar goblok! Aku bukannya dikendalikan oleh dia. Aku menuruti semua perintah dan larangan kakekku karena aku memang mau." jelas Mikan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas. "Jadi jawabannya tidak." tambahnya.

"Benarkah itu jawaban dari isi hatimu?" tanya Natsume untuk memastikan. Mikan mengangguk. "Kau dengar aku 'kan? Kalau aku sudah bilang seperti itu, maka jawabannya adalah itu." kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya. "Permisi." dan ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu, untuk _kesekian_ kalinya Natsume menghentikannya keluar. _Oh Kami-sama, mengapa ia selalu menghentikanku sebelum aku keluar?! _Keluh kesal Mikan dalam hati.

Natsume menyeringai kecil. "Tak semudah itu, Polkadot,"

Mikan memutar kepalanya, dan menghadap sepasang bola mata merah tua. Ia tersenyum gugup dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "...polkadot?"

Natsume menghampirinya, kemudian berbisik sesuatu-yang-sudah-kalian-duga di telinganya. Kemudian, senyuman sinisnya bertambah lebar. Kalau kukatakan lebar, berarti sangat lebar. Dan tertawa dengan hidungnya.

Wajah Mikan memerah setelah mendengar bisikan Natsume. _"Tak kusangka kau memiliki selera yang buruk dalam memilih celana dalam,"_ perkataan Natsume terus berputar-putar di benaknya. Pasti, Natsume mengintip celana dalamnya ketika ia berguling saat ditendang di depan pintu masuk studio. "Kau... Natsume...!! HENTAI—!"

"DASAR SESAT, BRENGSEK, KURANG AJAR! KUTARIK PERMINTAAN MAAFKU!!! BUKANNYA SEDIKIT, TAPI SISI MESUM MU MEMANG BANYAK SEKALI!! AKU PERGI...!!!" Mikan berteriak saking kerasnya, sampai para cowok cakep di sekelilingnya harus menutup telinga mereka. Setelah bayangan Mikan menghilang dari mata mereka, Mochu mendesah. "Tampaknya kita harus membuka audisi lagi?"

Tapi Ruka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita jalankan rencana B," kata Yuu yang membuat Koko, Mochu dan Kitsuneme penasaran. "Kalau begitu, kuhubungi Hotaru sekarang," Ruka mengambil ponselnya, kemudian dengan cepat mencari nomor ponsel pacarnya dan meneleponnya.

Natsume pun dengan santainya duduk di sofa empuk yang habis diduduki oleh Mikan itu. Kemudian, mengambil sekaleng kola yang berada di meja kecil sebelahnya, lalu membuka dan meminumnya seteguk. "Sudah kukatakan, tak semudah itu aku akan melepaskanmu." gumamnya entah pada siapa, kemudian menyeringai lebar.

_Apa yang kuinginkan, akan kudapatkan. _Katanya dalam hati. Hyuuga Natsume mau, Hyuuga Natsume dapatkan. Begitulah peraturan tetap tak tertulis yang berada di dunia.

Benarkah Natsume akan mendapatkan Mikan? Apa yang akan ia lakukan agar Mikan benar-benar bergabung dengan No-star? Mengapa ia begitu menginginkan Mikan? Dan apa maksud Yuu dengan rencana B, serta Ruka yang menelepon Hotaru? Adakah Hotaru berhubungan dengan rencana B itu? Seperti apa rencana B tersebut? Hal inikah yang kalian pikirkan dalam hati kalian? Maukah kalian tahu jawabannya? Jangan lupa untuk me-review track kali ini, dan penulis yang baik hati akan memberi tahu jawaban-jawaban itu di track selanjutnya!

END OF THIRD TRACK

* * *

End Note: Wahahaha. Gw suka paragraf terakhir xD. Awal dari situasi yang menegangkan. Tentu saja Mikan akan masuk dalam band No-star. Tapi bagaimana caranya? _So, stay tuned and keep review!_

Next: Track 04: You Smiled at Me


End file.
